the_beyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer Hutchinson
''"You know how it goes. When you live by the gun, you die by the gun." ''- Summer, on her personal philosophy. Personality Heroic, perhaps excessively edgy, a hardcore alcoholic, and a hot shot with a pistol like no one else she knows. Summer spends her free time when she's not hunting bounties and going on adventures doting on her beloved horse Winter, her pet cat, Autumn, and her pet dog Springer. That said, she also spends a lot of time in the local bar. Appearance Tall, with red skin, long braided blonde hair, a suave leather hat, some (literally) wicked horns, and a set of well-hidden wings under her poncho, Summer really commits to the whole 'wild west' look as best she can. She's got an ornate and colorful tattoo of a Desna's symbol (a butterfly) on her right shoulder. History She's from the poorer part of Alkenstar City- Smokeside. She managed to swipe her first gun from a wealthy noble as a teenager, and took up hunting bounties placed on the local gang members to help support her single dad (who got seduced by a succubus and was leftto take care of the child of their unholy union alone in his weakened state). She ended up getting run out of the city after a shootout gone wrong; she accidentally shot and killed a nobleman while pursuing a common thug and had to flee the Mana Wastes to avoid justice for her crime. She headed north into Nex, braving the barren wastes, outlaws, and magical beasts to make her way to the capital of Quantium. It was there that she started studying the magical arts in addition to honing her skills as a gunslinger, hiring herself out to anyone who would pay for her mercenary services and capturing outlaws in the wastes; she used the money she earned to pay her way through her arcane schooling. No doubt thanks to her abyssal heritage, Summer proved to be a particularly talented spellcaster and a fast learner. Thanks to her talents, she'd go on to build a good amount of renown in the city as a hired gun and would often go out on missions into the wastes to escort caravans, deal with notorious outlaws and beasts, and the like- unfortunately, this same renown drew unwanted attention to her and the ghosts of her past came back to haunt her in the form of Lady Law. When she found that she, herself, was wanted (the lawmen of Alkenstar had sent word to Quantium about her crimes), she took her pets and her trusty steed and rode off into the wastelands to evade prosecution and seek out adventure and some positive fame for herself so that maybe she can return home a hero instead of a wanted criminal some day. Of course, several adventures and a few years later, she found herself waking up alone in a city far away from the barren wastelands and adventuring companions she'd come to know so well. At the very least, her beloved pets and her horse were there with her, and she didn't have to run from the law here. Wherever 'here' was... Goals Summer might be new to the Beyond, but since she's arrived she's decided to use her relative lack of infamy in this city to rebuild her image into something positive. She intends to earn fame, wealth and renown as both an adventurer and a crime fighter, and use it all to build up an outpost for explorers to get a proper foothold in the Beyond. Maybe also start a proper adventurer's guild too, or something. That'd be neat.